Y tras el Hades, qué?
by Scarymanga
Summary: Saori y los otros tienen que huir del Hades. Con esta jefa, menuda les espera!


Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y editorial Sueisha, así que cuidadito eh!

CAPÍTULO 1: Y AHORA, QUÉ?

- Volvamos a un mundo rebosante de luz… - Dijo Saori mentras aguantaba el cadáver de Seiya como podía y se caía todo el Hades a su alrededor – Porque aquí no se ven tres en un burro. Alguien tiene una linterna, o unas cerillas?

- Yo no – Dijo Hyoga mientras enfriaba una botella de cava con un pequeño haz de hielo.

- Yo tengo un gusiluz (snif). Serviría? – Dijo Shun llorando porque ase acababa de acordar de que Seiya le debía diez yenes.

- Aviso para navegantes: Como sigamos perdiendo el tiempo así, nos caemos al vacío! – Exclamó Shiryuu, trayendo consigo, cmo siempre, un poco de sentido común.

- Propongo dejar aquí al asno con alas, porque muerto ya no sirve! – Dijo Ikki

- Vale! – Dijo su hermano – Me quedaré con la lanza esta, que me darán algo por ella en el Rastro.

Todos empezaron a correr mientras el Hades iba cayendo tras ellos. El cadáver de Seiya cayó al vacío infinito.

- Esto parecen los puentes del juego ese del Sonic!- Exclamó Shiryu (NOTA: esta historia transcurre en 1991, así que se refieren a algo novedoso entonces).

El grupo corría que se las pelaba. A Saori le pesaba mucho la armadura y a Shun se le cayó el gusiluz por el camino.

- Oye, Saori, qué leches dices de un mundo rebosante de luz? No veo nada! – Dijo Ikki.

- Mi instinto nunca falla. Si seguimos rectos, encontraremos un punto de luz. – Respondió Saori, que en realidad no tenía ni idea.

Ver a cuatro tipos melenudos con armaduras de colorines y a una pija corriendo uno tras otro en fila india en un vestíbulo oscuro que se caía tras ellos era espectacular. Iban echando destellos como si fueran lucecitas de un árbol de Navidad. Esta situación se mantuvo durante unos 15 minutos hasta que se encontraron un puntito de luz a lo lejos.

- Ahí están. Los Campos Elíseos! – Dijo Saori, animando a sus muchachos.

Cuando se acercaron a la luz, lo primero que sintieron fue un temblor de tierra. El ruído del suelo cayendo tras ellos se apagó. Se pararon. La luz empezó a moverse hacia delante. Se estaba acercando. El temblor se fue haciendo más potente. Más y más. Y la luz estaba más cerca.

- Mecagüen…! – Exclamaron todos a la vez mientras se apartaban. Algo pasó rápidamente por su lado en medio de un notable estruendo. El monstruo luminoso se alejó tan rápidamente como había venido y el temblor cesó.

- Pero qué… ?- Dijo Hyoga, que, frío como el hielo, se fue raudo y veloz hacia donde salió ese monstruo. El resto fueron detrás, desconfiados y timoratos. Había otra luz, menos brillante pero más grande, al final del camino. Empezaron a vislumbrar algo: eran unas traviesas de hierro sobre un lecho de piedras, las cuales estaban atravesadas a su vez por unos listones de madera. Entonces, Saori gritó aterrorizada.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! UNA RATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Anda, es verdad! Aquí en el Hades hay ratas! Esto yo no lo sabía! – Exclamó Shiryuu.

- Qué miedo! Espántala, hermano! – Dijo Shun abrazándose a Ikki.

- Uuuuuh! Uuuuuh! Váyase, señor rata, que le da miedo a Shun "Cabellos de Lum"! – Le dijo Ikki al roedor, burlándose de su hermanito.

La rata se escondió de pronto y el suelo volvió a temblar. Otro monstruo luminoso pasó a toda pastilla.

- Cuántos monstruos hay en el Hades! – Dijo Saori.

Entonces sí. El grupo llegó a la luz. Se sorprendieron. Era un enorme salón con el suelo elevado. Había mucha gente. Saori suponía que eran condenados que esperaban su destino tras cruzar el Estigio. El lugar olía a sobaco, colonia y humo. Era un extraño lugar, sin duda, pensaba esa Atenea de opereta. Entonces, lo vio:

- Aquí! Está aquí! Lo veis? En ese cartel: Campos Elíseos.

Entonces llegó Hyoga muy enfadado.

- Saori! Sabes dónde nos has llevado?

- Pues aquí, a los Campos Elíseos, que hay un letrero que lo pone.

-Claro! Así es como se llama la estación. Esto es el metro de París! Donde tienes tu el sentido de la orientación, so jodía?

- Qué es eso del metro? – Preguntó Saori mientras el resto del grupo preparaba sendos mazos de 5 toneladas…


End file.
